Happiness can be found in others
by LavishlyUrs
Summary: HG is dating RW. Dm is dating PP. PP and RW cheat on their bf/gf with each other. DM&HG date then marry. DM parents finds out. rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

The characters aren't mine they belong to the great and genius J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1

It's the end of the war against Voldemort and the light side had won. There was a few surprises after the battle like the Malfoy' were working with Severus Snape to help take down Voldemort. But the light side has lost people like Mad Eye Moody, Dennis Creevey. Tonks and Remus were at Saint Mungo's still in critical condition. The golden trios were getting ready to leave the hospital after their last check up.

Hermione and Ron have been dating since they were on the hunt for the horcrux'. Their relationship did go through a tough time when Ron had left Harry and Hermione in the tent. But what Hermione didn't know was while Ron was gone he had meet up with Pansy Parkinson. Pansy was dating Draco Malfoy at the time as well but he wasn't paying her too much attention so she decides to cheat on him with Ron. Ron loved the fact that he would have taken something from Draco. Pansy and Ron decided to still see each other even after the war but to keep it quiet.

After the golden trio left the hospital they went to the Borrow. Ron went and sent an owl to Pansy to see if they can meet up somewhere. Then Ron went to take a shower and an owl had come back and Hermione took it to hand it off to whoever it belonged to. She saw it was to Ron so she had put it in his room on his bed and then went back downstairs to help finish making lunch. Ron had finished his shower and was getting dressed when he saw the note he thought Harry had left it for him. So he read it and left it in his sock drawer.

"Hey mum I am going to meet up with Seamus and Dean in Diagon Alley; I will get something to eat at the Leaky Cauldron. K." said Ron on the way out the door.

"Hermione can you be a dear and take the laundry off the line and put them away. I would appreciate it and I can finish lunch." Asked Molly Weasley.

"Of course I will do it now." Replied Hermione.

Hermione went out and folded the clothes and was on the way to Ron and Harry' room to put their clothes away. Upon opening Ron's sock drawer Hermione saw a note and pulled it out and put his socks inside and the letter back as well until he saw it was from Pansy Parkinson. Hermione sat on Ron's bed and read the letter to find out it was the one she had put on his bed and that Ron had left to meet up with her. She started crying and Harry and Ginny just walked in and saw her.

"Hermione what's wrong?" asked a worried Harry. Instead of answering Hermione ran out of the room and the letter falling to the floor. Ginny followed Hermione to their room and pulled Hermione to her so she could cry on her shoulder. Mean while Harry read the note, to say he was pissed would be an understatement. Harry went to the girls' room and pulled Hermione to him and handed the note to Ginny. Ginny was pissed and just sat on her bed combing her fingers through Hermione' hair talking silently to Harry.

When Ron came home he noticed that Hermione had red puffy eyes and Harry and Ginny glaring at him. He walked over to talk to them but was stopped by his mother.

"RONALD WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU HURT HERMIONE THIS WAY. I AM ASHAMED OF YOU." Yelled Molly.

"Mum wha-" Ron was cut off by a slap to the face from Hermione.

"How could you cheat on me? I have done nothing to deserve this. I even forgave you leaving us in the tent. I hate you Ronald Weasley we are over" said Hermione. Molly drew Hermione into arms and sent a glare to Ron when she saw he was going to say something.

Ron stomped up to his room pissed off. _'how did she even find out I was cheating on her'_ he thought. He just went to bed. Harry had asked if he could sleep in the Charlie's or Bill's room from now on and Mrs. Weasley agreed.

The next day Harry and Ginny took Hermione to Diagon Alley to cheer her up. They went with her to Flourish and Blot's and Harry paid for any books she chooses. On the way to the Leaky Cauldron they ran into Draco Malfoy. Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Draco made amends after the war.

"Hey Potter, Ginny, Hermione" said Draco in greeting. He noticed that Hermione was quite and had a distant look in her eyes. He looked to Harry and Ginny and saw they shook their heads. Harry pulled him from the girls after telling Ginny to go ahead and order for him. Ginny nodded her head and went inside with Hermione.

"What's going on Potter? What happened to Hermione?" asked Draco.

"Well yesterday she was helping Mrs. Weasley by folding the laundry and putting them away and when she went to put Ron's clothes away she found a letter from Pansy Parkinson to meet up here at the Leaky Cauldron. Wait stop here read this if you don't believe me." Replied Harry cutting Draco off from interrupting him. Draco was furious thinking that Harry was telling him a lie. After reading the letter and check for any spells that will say it was a fake he made a copy and handed the original to Harry before storming off.

Harry knew what Draco was going to do but right now he needed to get inside and be there for Hermione. Ten minutes later Draco walked back in with a slap hand print on his face. He headed towards their table upon arriving he pulled Hermione to him.

"Don't you think for one moment that you are not worth anything because you are. Ron was so stupid to cheat on you and Pansy is a slut. So I want you to keep your head up and put a smile back on that beautiful face. Now how about I join you guys and then we can go do some shopping." Said Draco. He nudged Hermione's chin up and saw her give a small smile and then he nodded and sat down after he helped her back in her seat. Draco noticed Ginny had tears in her eye but she was smiling along with Harry.

The four sat and had lunch and then went shopping again. But this time Draco took them to a boutique so the girls could get new outfits. He told the sales lady that anything that Hermione got it was to be put on his bill. Harry did the same for Ginny. At the end Hermione got 3 pairs of pants. And 3 halter tops in green, purple, and red; 2 camisoles on in pink and the other in silver. She also got 1 cardigan in black, 3 skirts in Black, White and Red. She then got 6 pairs of ballet flats in green, silver, pink, purple, black and red. She gave Draco a hug and said thank you for her new outfits and shoes. He kissed her temple and told her it was nothing. Ginny go the same things but all heels in green, silver, pink, purple, black and red. She figured that since Hermione and she wore that same size shoes they could share.

Everyone agreed to meet up in a week to go school shopping and Draco asked Hermione if he could owl her and she agreed. With that Draco left to the Manor and the other 3 went back to the Borrow.

Upon entering the Borrow they were meet with an irate Ron at the door.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Ron said to Hermione.

"Back the hell off Ron, you aren't her boyfriend anymore. And she was with me." Replied Harry. That's when Ron threw a punch in Harry's face and Harry punched him back until Molly came into the kitchen and order them to stop.

"Now who is going to tell me what this fight was about?" said an irate Molly.

"Well I was just asking Hermione where the Hell she has been and Harry got in my face." Replied a pissed Ron.

"Well Ronald you have no right to even ask Hermione where she has been. She broke up with you last night after finding out you cheated on her. And you are grounded until you head back to Hogwarts for school. So march up to your room now." Replied Molly while Ron stomped to his room and slamming his door. "Harry dear come here so I can get rid of that bruise for you and thank you for standing up for Hermione. You do know that I think of you and Hermione as my children so don't worry about fighting with Ron."

Harry nodded because he was actually worried that Molly would kick him out for fighting with Ron. So after getting fixed up he helped carry the girls' bags to their room. Once done he pulled Hermione to him and told her not to worry that he will keep Ron from her. She nodded and went to the bathroom to change for bed.

"Thank you for my new outfits Harry. And also for protecting Hermione" said Ginny giving a hug and a goodnight kiss. Harry left the room to Bill's old room to bed.

Hermione returned to her room with Ginny and climbed into bed. And cried herself to sleep with Ginny holding her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next week Harry, Ginny and Hermione went to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies. They meet up with Draco to do their shopping but saw that Pansy was with him. So Harry told Draco that they would talk to him later and Draco agreed. So with that the 3 went and finished their shopping and went back to the Borrow.

That night Harry got an owl from Draco explaining that his parents still expected him to marry Pansy so they are dating again but he had hired someone to follow her around to get evidence that she either was cheating or still is cheating to prove to his parents that she wasn't the right girl for him to marry. Harry responded that he understood and will let the girls know. But he wasn't going to say anything to Ron.

So for the rest of the summer holiday the girls kept to themselves or with Harry or everyone else in the Weasley household except Ron. The twins had decided to use Ron as their guinea pig for their new products. Charlie came to visit and yelled at Ron and consoled Hermione. He taught her some new spells to use if Ron bothered her. So now the four were heading to King Cross Station to get on the Hogwarts train to Hogwarts. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione grabbed a carriage for themselves and Ginny slammed the door in Ron's face.

Ron stomped off to find a carriage to sit in. He ended up sitting with Dean and Seamus. Half way to Hogwarts Draco came to their carriage.

"Hey Hermione we need to head to the head carriage for our meeting with Professor McGonagall." Said Draco to Hermione and he nodded his head towards Harry and Ginny.

Hermione got up and followed Draco to the heads carriage and they took their seats and within 5 minute Professor McGonagall showed up and started their meeting.

"Now to get down to business you 2 will be sharing a dorm and bathroom, kitchen living room, but will have your own rooms. I am glad that you 2 have becomes friends because the next thing I was going to say was that I didn't want any fighting between you. But anyways there will be 3 balls or event if you will on Halloween and Valentine's Day and graduation dance. You will be helping the staff to choose the theme for Halloween and Valentine's Day. Also you will help organize your graduation dance. You will have to organize meetings with the prefects every 2 weeks and then send the notes to the staff and the staff will make remarks or suggestions to the last meetings and it will be owled to you the night before the next meeting. You will be staying in this carriage until the train pulls up to Hogsmeade Station and you 2 will make sure the first years go to Professor Hagrid and then make sure the rest of the students are in the carriages then make sure they all head into the great hall for dinner. That's all for now any questions?" finished McGonagall. The two shook their heads with that she left the 2 alone.

"So how was the rest of your summer? Sorry about our planned trip in Diagon Alley got messed up but I hope Potter explained my situation." Said Draco.

"Don't worry about it Draco, Harry told us and we all understand we just feel sorry for you. We also thought that if you ever needed to talk then we are here for you. The rest of the summer was stressful but twins had made it funny for me." Replied Hermione with a giggle at the end.

Draco chuckled, "what did they do?"

"They used Ron as a Guinea Pig for their new products. There is one that turns you into different animals when people say an animal. Ron ended up being a pig or a donkey for the rest of the night until the candy wore off." Replied a chuckling Hermione while Draco laughed at the twins antics.

"So what words was actually said, was it pig and donkey or swine and jackass?" asked Draco trying to fight off his laughs.

"Swine and Jackass. The best part Molly is the one to say swine." Which set off another bout of laughter from the 2.

"Oh god I would give anything to have seen that." Said Draco.

"Do you know Legilimency?" asked Hermione.

"Yes I do why?" replied Draco.

"Give me a second to pull the memory to the front of my mind and then do it so you can see it." Replied Hermione. With a nod Draco saw the memory and then pulled back laughing even harder than before.

"Oh god it hurts but that is the best gift anyone could give me. Man his face was priceless when he heard his mum call him a swine." Said Draco still laughing holding his sides.

They train finally pulled up to Hogsmeade Station and the 2 made sure everyone was off the train and the first years were with Hagrid.

They then got in their carriage to go up to Hogwarts. They continued to talk all through their ride until they had to part to go to their separate tables. Ron was glaring at Hermione and Draco when they came in together but he look towards Pansy and got a nod from her signaling that they will meet up that night. What Pansy didn't know was that Draco was paying Theo Nott to follow her and gather evidence on her. He saw the exchange between Pansy and the Weasel.

"So how was the ride to Hogwarts and up to the castle?" asked Ginny.

Hermione told her and Harry that she told Draco about the candy that turn people into an animal that they say and then showed him the memory. The three busted up laughing.

Neville noticed that Ron wasn't sitting with Hermione and Harry.

"Hey why isn't Ron sitting with you guys?" asked Neville.

"We'll tell you later Neville okay?" responded Harry.

Neville nodded and returned to his meal. The other Gryffindor' were wondering as well. But decided to wait til they got to Gryffindor' tower. The rest of the meal went off without any more questions and now were heading to bed. Hermione and Draco followed McGonagall to their Dorm.

In the Gryffindor tower Harry just told Neville why they were not talking to Ron and to say that Neville was mad was an understatement. The others that heard were equally pissed. They all noticed that Ron was nowhere around Harry had a feeling that he was with Pansy. Theo already and put a tracking spell on Pansy and had followed her to an abandoned classroom. She was in there making out with the Weasel so he got out his camera and took countless pictures. Even some that showed them having sex. The 2 never knew they were being followed or that pictures were taken. Theo returned to his rooms to develop the film and then put them in a box until Draco asked for them.

Theo sent an owl to Draco letting him know that Pansy was with the Weasel and he had photos. Draco responded to keep doing the following and pictures taking until the end of the year. He also sent a bag of 50,000 galleons (which is $350,000 in us currency) to Theo to pay for his work he was doing. Draco told Hermione that his contact that he hired to follow Pansy and get evidence just contacted him to let him know that he got the first batch.

Hermione was surprised that Pansy was still cheating on Draco. She felt bad that Draco was being used and so she went and gave him a hug. Draco was surprised at the hug but returned it, he enjoyed it. They ended up talking for the rest of the night and falling asleep on the couch together on separate ends. Draco was thinking about courting Hermione in secret because he liked the fact that she liked him for him and not for his name or money. He decided to talk to her about it in the morning.

The next morning Draco woke up alone on the couch but smelled something that was making his stomach growl so he got up and followed his nose. He stood in the door way watching Hermione cook eggs and bacon and toasted with roasted tomatoes and mushrooms. There was 2 place settings on the table already with pumpkin juice, orange juice, coffee and tea. Hermione turned around to grab their plates and spotted draco with messy hair standing in the doorway and giggled and signaled him to sit down.

Draco went and sat down and poured a cup of coffee for himself and took a sip. Hermione come and put his plate of food in front of him and he said thanks to her. The sat and ate their meal in silence.

"Thank you for breakfast that was delicious. I could use to this, but I wanted to talk to you about something." said Draco while with a flick the dishes were sent to the sink and washed themselves. At Hermione's nod he began.

"Well I like you, well what I mean is I like you more than a friend and was wondering if you will be willing to date me in secret. I really like you and I wish I wasn't forced to date Pansy. I would rather have you on my arm. I really don't want to make you feel ashamed but I really want you to be my girl." Said Draco nervous that he would be turned down.

Hermione sat there surprised for a second before responding.

"I really don't want to be the other girl, but I like you as well. But what happens if your parents still makes you marry Pansy?" asked Hermione.

"Well if you don't want to date in secret I will send my parents a note that during the school year I don't want to date Pansy. My father will think I want to soe my oats and he will not mind and my mother knows that I like you and she really doesn't like Pansy." Replied Draco.

"I rather not be the other woman, so if you are willing to tell your parents you don't want to date Pansy during the year then I will be willing to date you." Replied Hermione.

"I will send off a letter right now, thank you for agreeing to date me. I feel like the luckiest guy right now." With that Draco went and wrote a letter to his parents. In a hour he got a response that it was fine but he was still marring Pansy no matter what. Little did the Malfoy's know that was going to happen.

At lunch Draco broke up with Pansy, to which she slapped him again but he didn't care. He knew that he wouldn't be marrying her at the end of the year Theo looked at Draco and Draco nodded to him basically telling him to keep following her. Theo nodded back and smirked.

That night Draco and Hermione were cuddling on the couch in front of the fire just talking and kissing in between when there was a knock at their door. Draco got up and answered it to find Harry and Ginny there and let them in.

"Hey Harry, Ginny what's up?" asked Hermione giving each of them a hug.

"Well we came to find out why Draco got slapped this morning and to see if he was okay." Replied Ginny.

"Well that's simple I broke up with Pansy so I can date this Beautiful woman right here" replied Draco while sitting back down next to a blushing Hermione.

Ginny and Harry went and hugged them well Harry shook Draco's hand with a warning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Now it is getting close to Christmas break was in a few days and everyone was excited. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Draco decided to stay at Hogwarts for the break. Ron decided to go home same with Pansy. Theo made sure to put another spell on Pansy that will alert him if she was around the Weasel. So the Hogwarts was in chaos and the staff just allowed the student to have the last two days off before the break with no classes but extra assignments to be done before they returned.

Pansy and Ron had already planned to meet up during break. Ron had told his mom he was staying at Hogwarts and told Hogwarts that he was going home. He is planning to stay at the Leaky Cauldron during the break.

The day that the students were leaving Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Draco were sitting talking when Theo pulled Draco away.

"I'm sorry I had to pull you away but I just wanted to let you know that I just got a wizarding video camera. Do you want video?" asked Theo.

"Yes how much more money do you need?" asked Draco.

Theo shook his head but said "A bottle of the Finest Ogden Fire Whiskey and I say we have a deal for video."

"Sure I will just send an extra one that I was gonna send you for Christmas." Smirked Draco while walking back to the other 3.

"Well you guys just saw my contact. He says that the amount of evidence he has there is no way my parents will force me to marry Pansy." Said Draco.

"Wow I only figured the first night cus no one had seen him until the next day. But how many times has he meet up with her?" asked Harry.

"About every other weekend since the beginning of term, so about 8 times. Theo says that the box he been keeping the photos in filled up by the second time they meet up so he has been shrinking them since then. But he has bought a video camera. So now I am going to have even more proof." Replied Draco.

Harry and Ginny left shortly after to spend time together. While Hermione and Draco headed to their dorms. Draco had been thinking of asking Hermione to marry him this Christmas because he had fallen in love with her and didn't want to wait any longer. He decided to ask her to marry him that night and then get married on New Year's Eve. Upon entering their dorm and Hermione sat down Draco dropped to one knee in front of her.

"Hermione I love you more than the anything in the world. You are the air that I breathe and I promise to love you in this lifetime and if I should be lucky in the next lifetime. Will you please become my wife on this New Year's Eve?" asked a hopeful Draco.

Hermione had tears in her eyes and she wasn't sure that her voice was working so she settled with nodded and flew in Draco's arms giving him kisses all over her face. The rest of the night they had decided to only have Harry and Ginny as witnesses and Professor Dumbledore to officiate the wedding. So they sent off owls to the 3 and then planned where they were having the wedding and they agreed on the room of requirements since it can become anything you want it to. Then they went to bed and they were excited that they only had to wait for 11 days until they were married. Draco loved this because if they were married there is no way his parents can force him to marry someone else.

The next day Ginny showed up at the head dorms and dragged Hermione to the room of requirements. She walked passed past the door three times thinking that they needed a room full of different styles of wedding dresses. Then she opened the door and pull Hermione inside with her.

"Ginny thank you for helping me with this. I was actually worried about my wedding dress. I want it to be elegant but simple. Draco and I plan on renewing our vows after graduation so we can have my mom and brother there. As well as his friends and parents." Said Hermione.

"What are girlfriends for if they didn't think of things to help each other?" Replied a eager Ginny pulling Hermione along to find her wedding dress. They finally found the dress **A-Line with Split Front with emerald green accents. They also found Ginny's bridesmaid dress Satin Empire Ball Gown with Chiffon Halter but in a lilac purple color. **

**With that done they went back to the Gryffindor tower to have girl talk. Harry had gone to the head dorms to hang out with Draco. They already had formal dress robes so they were just going to talk and play chess. So Harry decided to have a guy's night while the girls decided to have a sleep over. Hermione went to her room to get pj and clothes for the next day, Harry did the same but got his change of clothes from his dorm. **

HERMIONE"S WEDDING DRESS BUT EMERALD GREEN INSTEAD OD THE RED ACCENTS

.com/Product_Satin-A-Line-with-Split-Front-and-Color-Inset-YP3066_Bridal-Gowns-Personalize-Your-Look-Color-Accents

GINNY"S BRIDESMAID DRESS

.com/Product_Satin-Empire-Ball-Gown-with-Chiffon-Halter-81441_Bridal-Party-Bridesmaids-All-Bridesmaid-Dresses


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They days had flown by and it was Christmas morning and Draco and Hermione woke up in each other's arms in Hermione's bed.

"Good morning love" Draco said to Hermione while giving her a peck on the lips.

Smiling Hermione kissed him back before responding "Good morning, how about we getting up and send an owl to Harry and Ginny to open presents together here in our dorms and then ask for breakfast for all of us from the elves and then just spend the rest of the together".

"That sounds good just let me use the bathroom then I will send an owl to Potter and then we get settled until they show up here." He replied while kissing her again before heading to the bathroom.

The owl went out to Harry and Ginny and the response was back shortly after. Five minute later there was a knock on their door which revealed Harry and Ginny with their presents.

"Thanks for inviting us Mione and Draco.' Said Ginny giving each of them a hug.

"Yes thanks" said Harry shaking Draco's hand and hugging Hermione.

With that they all sat opening their presents until Hermione open her last present that she was opening that was letting of a green smoke. Draco thinking quickly put the present and smoke inside a protective bubble then went to Hermione to make sure she didn't inhale any of the smoke.

"Love you okay? Did you inhale any of that smoke?" asked a worried Draco. But Hermione just looked and him with worried shocked eyes and went unconscious. With that Draco lifted her up and ran to the hospital wing. Harry sent a patronus to Dumbledore about what happened and to hurry to the head dorms.

"Harry where is this gift and did either of you inhale it or Mr. Malfoy?" asked Dumbledore.

"We didn't but we will go to the hospital wing just to make sure" replied Harry.

"It looks like the gas is to cause the inhaler to suffer in severe pain until the pain is to much that the person either passes out from the pain and die or the kill themselves. Whoever sent her this present isn't wishing her any good will or anything. I will be looking into who had sent it and go from there, now I want you 2 to be checked out by Madam Pomfrey." Said Dumbledore.

The 2 left to head to the hospital wing per Dumbledore's orders, while Dumbledore casted spells to figure out who sent the gift to Hermione. But he had flooed Severus to come to the head dorms to help cast spells that were dark of nature.

"Sir if Miss Granger had inhaled this mist then I need to work on the potion to counter act it. I will see you later just put the gift in stasis until I can return. I must be off." Replied Severus who left through the floo in a hurry to the hospital wing to find out if Hermione did indeed inhale the mist.

"Poppy did Miss Granger inhale the smoke?" asked Severus.

"Yes she did but Mr. Potter just told me what Albus said it was so I put Miss Granger in stasis until you finish the potion needed to counter act it." Replied Poppy.

"Very well, what about the others?" asked Severus.

"They were lucky that they didn't but they refused to leave Miss Granger until she is better. But the most perplexing is Mr. Malfoy is beside himself. I never had seen him lose his cool since he came to Hogwarts." Replied Poppy.

Severus' surprised look didn't go unnoticed by Poppy she watch him head to Miss Granger's cot to pull Draco aside.

"Draco why are you here and Poppy said you lost your composer. What is going on between you and Miss Granger?" asked Severus.

"Uncle Sev I need a wand oath before I tell you?" replied a distraught Draco. Severus gave his wand oath and then nodded to Draco to continue.

"Hermione is going to be my wife on New Year's Eve. But I am worried about her. Please save her because if I lose her I don't know if I will survive. I love her, please Uncle Sev." With that Draco officially broke down in front of Severus only to be pulled in his arms.

"I will save her Draco just be strong and I am proud of you. You made a great choice in the next Lady Malfoy." Replied Severus as he rushed from the hospital wing to his potion lab to make the antidote.

An hour later you saw Severus running back to the hospital wing with a vial in his had heading straight to Hermione.

"Poppy please take off the stasis charm for the potion won't work." Said Severus picking Hermione up in a sitting position.

Poppy took off the stasis charm and stepped back.

"Miss Granger I know you are in pain but I have the antidote here for you I need you to swallow it and keep it down. It tastes something awful but I promise that after it takes affect I will get you something to drink it down." Said Severus. Hermione nodded the best she could and opened her mouth and accepted the potion. Severus poured it in her mouth and closed it and rubbed her throat to help her swallow it. And made shhing sounds and encouragement.

"Here is some water for you to drink." Replied Severus who then turn to Poppy and said; "Poppy, can you get a vial of pain potion and Dreamless sleep for Miss Granger. She will be in pain while the antidote is cleansing her system of the mist."

With that Poppy rush to grab the 2 potions and was back handing them to Severus. With that done the 5 people in the wing just sat and waited for Hermione to wake up. Around 9 pm that night Harry, Ginny and Draco were told to head to bed but the 3 refused so Poppy and Severus floated beds closer to Hermione's bed and allowed the youngster to sleep near Hermione.

Severus returned back to Albus' office and was surprised to see Miss Granger's mother and what looked like a sibling or cousin; and Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks.

"Albus the antidote was administered to Miss Granger and she will survive. We also gave her pain relieving and dreamless sleep potion so she is able to sleep. Have you figured out who had sent the gift, because I for one would like to get my hands on that person for 5 minutes." Replied an exhausted Severus.

"We did and at the moment we can't prove it. Because there is no way that the person was able to acquire the ingredients. The person has had an alibi for their whereabouts." Replied and tired Albus.

"And will you be telling me who sent it or not?" asked Severus.

"We can't tell you that Severus now that it has become a ministry problem" replied Kingsley.

"But we will be figuring out how they did it and punish them to the fullest Sev I promise." Said Tonks quickly seeing Severus' about to retort to Kingsley.

"Very well. Just promise I get 5 minutes with this person if you could. Because the poison was a poison I won't even test on animals. It's the cruelest punishment to bestow on even your worst enemy." Said Severus as he left the office. Kingsley and Tonks looked at each other with sad but knowing looks. They will let Severus have his 5 minutes, which you can count on.

"Well Albus we will be leaving and we will keep you updated when we find something." Said Kingsley, while he and Tonks left.

Albus leaned back in his seat exhausted and troubled. He couldn't believe that someone would do that to anyone in the world. He got up and went to his bed chambers to head to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day Harry, Ginny and Draco woke up looking towards Hermione' bed wishing she would wake up. Ginny cried in Harry' arms while harry shed some tears as well. Draco on the other hand crawled into Hermione' bed and broke down.

"Please you have to survive, I can't live without you. I love you more than anything, please, please come back to me. Please." Said Draco brokenly. Harry and Ginny broke down even more from hearing Draco' plea.

Poppy saw the whole exchange and was crying as well, but she dried her eyes and stepped up to Hermione to run more tests. The test showed that her systems was almost gone to the poison, but Hermione showed signs of pain, so she went and grabbed another vial of pain and dreamless sleep potion and gave it to Hermione.

"Dears Hermione is almost out of danger. The poison is almost out of her system but she needs another dose of pain and dreamless potion. She will be awake in 6 hours. I will ask the house elves to bring something for you three to eat, and I expect you to eat since you haven't ate since yesterday morning. No arguments." With that Poppy gave Hermione the potions, then left to floo the kitchens and Albus.

Minutes later the food arrived in front of the 3 teens as well as Albus.

"Albus if you can follow me in the office I will appreciate it." Said Poppy and she walked into her office. Once Albus was inside Poppy put up silencing spell.

"Albus that dear girl almost died and Mr. Malfoy, I believe would have followed her. What I want to know why he would act the way he did last night and this morning for him to have that strong of feelings to Miss Granger and don't you lie to me Albus." Said Poppy with her hands in fists on her hips.

"Poppy I can't tell you that. It is not my story to tell. But how is Miss Granger doing?" replied Albus.

"Fine I will leave it alone. Miss Granger is almost out of danger. The poison is almost out of danger. I just gave her another dose of pain and dreamless sleep potion shortly before you came. She should be awake in 6 hours." Replied Poppy while taking down the silencing spell and left her office.

"Well I will check on the teens then I must leave. I have to report to Kingsley." Said Albus walking to the teens.

"Harry, Ginny and Draco how are you holding up?" asked Albus. He only got a responses from Harry and Ginny saying "the best when can", Draco on the other hand didn't respond but just pulled Hermione closer to him as much as possible. Albus heart went to the young man and he just patted Draco' knee then left them alone with a parting nod to Harry and Ginny.

"How about I go grab us some clean clothes and a book to read to Mione. She will love that." Said Harry, Ginny nodded. So with a kiss on Ginny's head Harry left the hospital wing after informing Madam Pomfrey then he would be back with fresh clothes for Ginny and Draco and some for Hermione when she is able to leave the hospital. Poppy nodded with a small smile.

Harry reached his dorms and showered and changed into clean clothes then headed to the foot of the stairs and accioed clothes for Ginny. He then went to the heads dorm for Draco and Hermione's cloths. He stopped and saw the tag from the poisonous gift and picked up and read what it said.

_To: Hermione_

_From: Your truly_

Perplexed and angry Harry pocketed it and headed back to the hospital wing clothes and book in hand.

Ginny left to the rest room to change and Draco refused until Hermione was able to do so as well. Harry was worried about Draco but allowed Draco to refuse but casted cleansing charms on him instead.

"I found this on the floor in your dorm and was hoping to figure out who sent the gift." Said Harry, handing the tag to Draco. After casting many spells I just showed that someone had just used a self writing quill.

"If I find out who did this they are going to regret hurting Mione." Replied Ginny, "My Bat Bogey Hex from before is going to seem minor compared how it will be with my full anger behind it."

"Ginny you're brilliant but scary, very scary." Replied harry giving Ginny a funny look and a small smile and kiss. Draco smiled a bit but returned his attention to Hermione.

"Well Mione taught me that I can make my Bat Bogey Hex more painful if I just put more concentration and anger behind my spell. But hand over the book so I can read to her." Replied Ginny while moving to sit near Hermione's head to read to her.

Six hour later found the teens still wait for Hermione. Poppy can up and did another scan over Hermione and told the teens just another half hour and then left to order soup for Hermione when she woke up.

Hermione started to wake up but felt someone holding her close. At first she was scared until she smelt Draco' cologne, then she snuggled closer to him.

Draco felt Hermione snuggle closer to him and he broke down crying again but this time with tears of happiness. "Love please wake up I need to see your beautiful eyes." Said Draco.

Hermione was confused, she couldn't figure out why Draco' voice sounded like he was in pain.

"What's wrong Draco? Are you okay?" replied Hermione slowly opening her eyes to look at Draco.

In response Draco pulled her to him crying "thank god you're alright thank god".

Harry and Ginny had tears running down their face at the emotional scene in front of them. But they were happy Hermione was awake.

"What's going on?" asked a confused Hermione. Draco couldn't respond and he wouldn't let her go so harry told what had happened.

"What was the last thing you remember?" asked Harry. Hermione thought for a few minutes then turned to harry.

"I remember opening presents then the last one had green smoke or gas or something coming out of it, why?" responded Hermione.

"Well after that you went unconscious and Draco ran you here. I sent my patronus to Professor Dumbledore and he came and said that the smoke or the gas is to cause the inhaler to suffer in severe pain until the pain is to much that the person either passes out from the pain and die or the kill themselves. Then when we showed up here Poppy just put you under the stasis until Professor Snape was able to brew the antidote and give it to you which he did an hour later. You had 2 doses of pain and dreamless potion. Now you are awake." Replied harry.

Hermione just stared at him in horror when she was told what the gas or smoke was, and now understood Draco' demeanor and actions since she woke up. She turned and pulled draco to her and kissed his head and told him she was going to be alright because he brought her to the hospital wing. Draco just nodded and kept holding her. Hermione just fell back to sleep and so did Draco.

Hours later Hermione was given strict orders to rest and relax for the next few days and was released from the hospital wing in Harry and Ginny's care. Poppy told the 2 to make sure Draco got rest and relax as well. So now the 4 were back at the head dorms, Draco finally agreed to shower and change with the promise that Hermione wouldn't leave Harry and Ginny's sight for a second.

"Hermione I never saw Draco as broken as he was when he found out what the smoke was. We thought that if you didn't make it he would kill himself. But I have never been more relieved than I was when I heard that you were going to make it. I promise to never say another bad thing about Snape. He took care of you like you was a precious jewel, he was gentle and caring." Said Harry.

"I hope nothing else happens. I don't think Draco can handle it. So I think when he is done with his shower we will head to bed. I am really tired. You two can sleep in my bed because I am Draco will not be letting me out of his sights so you can have my room to sleep." Replied Hermione covering her mouth to yawn.

Draco just stepped out of the bathroom in black silk sleeping pants and a towel in his hand drying his hair. Hermione stood up and headed to Draco and hugged him and they headed to his room. Draco nodded to the other 2 and closed his door. Harry and Ginny went to Hermione's room to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

New Year's Eve you find the headmaster, Draco in his best dress robes, Harry in his robes from 4th year just made larger to fit his frame. Just then the doors opened and Ginny walked down the aisle smiling at Draco and winking at Harry. The two men smiled and Draco looked to the doors again when he heard it open again.

Hermione was on the arm on Severus Snape walking down the aisle in her wedding dress. Draco was at a loss for words and breathes when he saw his future bride in her dress and on his Uncle Sev's arm.

-Earlier-

Hermione had sent an owl to Professor Snape to come to the head dorms. So now here she was in a dressing gown waiting for him to show up.

There was a knock at the entrance and Hermione went to open it. It was Severus. She stepped aside so Severus could enter.

"Miss Granger you asked for me to be here but you are not dress appropriately, what is going on?" asked Severus.

"Well I wanted to ask you for a huge favor. I know I am asking for too much but I also know that Draco is something important to you and I want to surprise him today." Replied Hermione.

"Well what is it?" asked an intrigued Severus.

"Draco and I are getting married today and I was wondering if you will be willing to give me away. You are the only one I could think of that I look up to and respect. Would you be willing to do it?" asked Hermione, she had to giggle at his face.

To say he was shocked it was an understatement. "I would be honored but why not ask Minerva? She is one of your favorite teachers, is she not?" asked Severus.

"She is but I have always respected you since my first class with you, I always felt safe whenever you are around. And last but not least, believe it or not but you're my #1 favorite teacher even above Professor McGonagall." Replied Hermione.

"I would be honored and thank you for asking me. But if you are getting married you must get dressed." Replied Severus with a smirk.

Hermione giggled and nodded and headed to her room to get in her dress and veil. Ten minutes later she opened her door and descended the stairs to a speechless Severus.

He never had seen a more beautiful woman, well maybe Lily but Miss Granger had looked Stunning in her dress with emerald green detailing.

"Wow Miss Granger you look stunning and Draco will not know what hit him. And how very Slytherin of you my dear." Said Severus smirking and bending over her hand to kiss her knuckles.

"Thank you Professor shall we head to the room of requirements?" replied a blushing and smiling Hermione. With a nod they headed to the room of requirement.

-back to the wedding-

Albus' eyes were on twinkle over drive when he saw Hermione and Severus. He was surprised as well to see Severus but he wasn't going to tell that to anyone.

Hermione was finally in front of Draco and Professor Dumbledore with a smile.

"Who gives this bride to this man?" asked Albus.

"I do" replied Severus, while kissing Hermione' cheek and shaking Draco' hand. Stepping back to allow the wedding to proceed with a smirk on his face at the shocked looks on Harry' and Ginny' faces.

"Do you both come here freely on your own free will?" asked Albus.

"We do" replied the couple.

"Do you both promise to love and cherish and pledge fidelity to each other 'til death do you part?" asked Albus.

"We Do" replied the couple.

"Do promise to protect and honor your vows 'til death do you part?" Albus asked.

"We do" replied the couple.

"Then hereby in front of your witnesses and myself I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride and congratulations." Said Albus.

Draco and Hermione turned to each other and kissed, while the others clapped and Harry wolf whistled. The couple broke apart and smiled at the others. Albus and casted a charmed to make the room of requirements to take pictures of the wedding. So that was the couples present from Albus.

"Congratulations Mione, promise to tell me how you got Professor Snape to agree to give you away and why him later?" asked Harry. With a nod Hermione agreed.

"Congratulations Draco, you picked the perfect bride. You better take care of her. I may not really like her but she did ask me to give her away and I feel honored and touched that she did. And if you tell anyone I said that I will kill you" replied Severus to a smirking Draco.

The new married couple and their guest were celebrating the nuptials and it was now getting late in the evening but Albus has another gift for them when they returned to their dorms.

"Now it's getting late children so best be off to bed." Albus said to the teens with a twinkle in his eye. Severus rolled his eyes at Dumbledore's meddlesome twinkling eyes.

Upon entering their dorms Hermione and Draco was surprised at the change to their dorms. The colors changed from their house colors to neutral color palette of creams and browns. There still were two doors that led to their old rooms but Hermione's door now said study. They entered the study to find a mini library with 2 desks facing the other and 2 wingback chairs facing the fireplace. The room was Hermione's dream but it was homey. Next they went to the bathroom to find that the color has changed there as well instead of black and white color scheme it in now in all different colors of blue you could think of. Normally it wouldn't look good to have different blue colors but the way it was set up it complemented each other. The tub was in a dark blue hue but when the light hit it shimmered with light blues. The sink was in a shade of blue that it was almost purple with silver faucets. The towels and accessories were light blue. There was a chandelier made out of the finest crystals in the world. With that they went to Draco' old room to find that it too had been changed.

Instead of green, silver and black it was now in colors of sunset. There were orange, copper, pinks in the scheme. The bedding was in orange with pink stitching, while there was a copper looking rug in the middle of the room. They were amazed but over whelmed with the colors so they switched the pink and orange to green colors in 2 varieties of colors, such as sage and a light green that complemented the copper. After that they were happy and decided to head to be for their first night as a married couple.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It has been two days since Draco and Hermione' wedding and the students were coming back from holiday. You found Hermione, Harry, Ginny sitting together at the Gryffindor table while Draco sat at the Slytherin table. The other student were piling into the great hall and heading to their house tables. Ron went to sit with Harry and was surprised to still see Hermione. You see he was the one that sent the poisonous gift. Pansy had sent all the ingredients and potion book that the gas. He was tired of being ignored by Harry and Hermione and his own sister. He figured that if he got rid of the person that took Harry away from him then he could have him back as a friend. But before anyone could see his surprised look he continued down the table where he has been sitting at since the beginning of the first term.

He looked to Pansy to see that she had seen that Hermione was still alive. Pansy was scowling but continued to eat her meal. What the two didn't know was that their looks were seen by none other than Theodore Nott. He was wondering what they had did or was expecting to have seen but he vowed to find out.

Later that night an alarm went off on Theo's wand meaning that Pansy was around the Weasel, so he got up and dressed and went to where they were at. He pulled out his video camera and started recording them.

"I thought you sent her the gift, did you not?" said an angry Pansy.

"Of course I did. Why do you think I was surprised at seeing her still alive. Did you make the potion right or did you miss up?" replied and equally pissed Ron.

"The potion was perfect. You were there when I brewed it, you read the instructions to me. Damn it why can't that mudblood just die. She's like a fucking cat with nine lives." Yelled Pansy.

"I don't know but we can't do nothing now. But let's forget about it right now I missed you for this past two days. Come here I need you." Replied Ron pulling Pansy into a kiss.

The two lost themselves in each other and Theo recorded the whole thing. An hour later found Theo in his room storing the recent tape in the box. He vowed to talk to Draco tomorrow; he needed to know what had happened during the break. He went to sleep slightly worried now that he overheard Pansy and Ron's conversation.

The next morning Theo pulled Draco to an abandoned room.

"Draco what happened during Break?" asked Theo.

"What do you mean Theo?" asked Draco.

"I overheard the Weasel and Pansy taking about a present? So what happened?" replied Theo.

"What all did they say Theo and you better tell me the whole thing?" replied a pissed Draco.

"Well they were saying about that the mudblood should be dead but she was still alive. And then they argued about the potion not being made right and blaming each other. Now tell me what happened.

So Draco had told him what had happened except about the wedding and that he was married now. The two left the room, Draco was pissed to learn that the Weasel and Pansy were the reason that Hermione almost died. He went to class vowing to exact revenge on them after graduation.

Severus had saw Draco' scowl and promised to have a talk with him. But for now he had classes to teach.

It was now the last class of the day and it just happened to be potions for the 7th year Gryffindor and Slytherin.

The hour passed and the bell just rang the end of class and Severus asked Draco to stay back. With a nod towards Hermione, Draco went to Severus.

"Yes Uncle Sev?" asked Draco.

"I was just wondering why you were scowling after talking to Mr. Nott?" replied Severus.

"I can't tell you right now but I promise I will when I can. Let's just say I know who had sent Hermione the Poisonous gift and I plan to enact revenge on them." Replied Draco while leaving the room on the last part of his sentence.

Severus was surprised and angry. He was thinking that Theo was the person to send Hermione the gift and started to formulate and plan to corner him to get the truth before enacting his own revenge. Little did he know that Theo was not the person but the informer.

Later that night Severus went into the Slytherin dorms to Theo's room and once inside casted a binding spell on Theo. Theo woke up startled and slightly afraid upon seeing the dark look on his head of house' face.

"Now Mr. Nott you are going to answer my question on your own or we will do it my way." Replied an enraged Severus.

"I will answer your questions sir" replied Theo.

"Good choice Mr. Nott. Now what do you know about a poisonous gift? Hmm?" said Severus.

"Sir I have been paid by Draco to follow Pansy and get evidence on her so he can present it to his parent to get out of marring her." Replied Theo.

To say that Severus was shocked would be an understatement. He decided to release the spell and signaled Theo to continue.

"I overheard Pansy and the Weasel talking about a gift and potion. I pulled Draco away to ask him about what happened during the break. He told me everything that happened." Replied Theo.

Before he slip up and say something he shouldn't he asked "Mr. Nott do you mind if I used Legilimency on you of your conversation with Draco."

"Yes sir you may" replied Theo giving Severus a nod signaling he was ready. Severus looked at the memory and then pulled out of Theo's head.

"Thank you Mr. Nott. And I apologize for binding you and threatening you. You see Draco is like a son to me, I am his godfather and I thought you were trying to hurt him in some way. Continue with your spying and if you ever need an alibi come to me." Replied Severus. With a nod he left the dorm to his chambers to floo Albus.

"Severus what's wrong?" asked a worried Albus upon seeing Severus murderous look.

"I just found out some information that you would like to hear. But the problem is we can't do anything about it due to the fact it will ruin someone else's plans." Replied Severus. He told Albus what he had learned and the two agreed to keep it to themselves until the right time.

For the rest of the night the two had drunk a bottle and a half bottles of Fire Whiskey. They talked about life and the students until they decided to head to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Draco and Hermione had grown closer then they had before they married and were relaxing on the couch when there was a tapping sounding from the window. Draco got up to open the window and noticed it was his parents falcon. He took the scroll from the falcon and the falcon flew off.

Draco opened the letter and read it twice and they dropped the letter and ran into hermione's arms and held her to him like his life depended on it. Hermione was surprised at his actions so summoned the letter to her and read it.

Dear son,

I have some surprising news for you, upon entering the library the other day I happened to look on our family tree and low and behold what should I find but the Mudblood Grangers name on the family tree connected to you.

Now my question is what the hell is going on. But no worries for you will bring the Mudblood to the Manor and we will figure everything out during the Easter holiday.

Its no use fighting because you will come as well as the Granger girl. The Parkinson's will be here as well.

Your Father

Hermione was slightly worried but as long as Draco was with her so will be fine. What Draco didn't know was that Hermione always wanted a father that was protective like Lucius seemed to be of Draco.

"Draco everything will be fine just you watch and see. Don't worry. I love you more than anything in the world. As long as you are beside me I will be safe." Said Hermione comforting Draco.

"I'm afraid that they will make me give you up. I cant do that. I love you. But I have to leave for a few minutes but I will return. I love you Hermione more than anything." Said Draco getting up and leaving the room to head to Theo.

Upon reaching the Slytherin dorms he spotted Theo by the firplace and headed towards him. But was stopped by Pansy.

"Drakie I knew you would come back. So are you here to see me, if so lets go to my room for a little privacy." Said Pansy trying to be seductive.

With a look of disgust Draco replied "get off of me you slut. I will never marry you if I have my say. Our parents might want us together but I would gladly give up my name and money just so I don't end up spending the rest of my life with a whore. Now leave me alone." Shaking her off and heading to Theo. Pansy screamed and headed to her room pissed off because Draco had said all those things in front of the others. She planned to make sure Draco ended up hers. Little did she know she was already to late for that.

"Theo we need to talk, lets head to your room." Said Draco as greeting and followed Theo to his room.

"What's going on?" replied Theo once in his room and silencing and locking spells had been put up.

"I need everything you had gathered as evidence right now. My parents found something out and I need the evidence to get them off my back. And thank you for doing this for me." Replied Draco. Theo handed Draco the box of evidence and said good bye and good luck to Draco as Draco left.

Draco headed back to head dorm and together Hermione and Draco went through the evidence. They couldn't believe the amount of evidence that Theo had collected. Draco put everything back in the box and packed it in his trunk.

The week went by and now it was the day to head to the manor. Hermione and Draco had to Harry and Ginny what was going on and they promised to go along under the invisible cloak as back up if they needed it.

Within minutes the four stepped out of the floo and followed the voices that was coming from the Malfoy library.

"How do you plan to fix this Lucius? Your son was supposed to marry my daughter but now you tell us he is married to a mudblood." Yelled Mr. Parkinson. Pansy and her mother were both pissed as well.

Draco decided to answer Mr. Parkinson.

"well I think I made the right choice when I found out your whore of a daughter cheated on me with a Weasley. I don't love her and I never will, I love my wife Hermione." Said Draco pulling Hermione closer to him.

"how dare you accuse my daughter of cheating. She has never been unfaithful to you. She has loved you as long as I can remember." Yelled Mr. Parkinson. Pansy was smirking because there was no way for draco to prove she had cheated, or so she thought.

"I have proof of her cheating quite a few times. Just give me a second to get them." Replied Draco going to his trunk and pulling the box out of it.

Lucius and Narcissa were surprised at hearing this. If they had known they wouldn't have contracted their son to the Parkinson chit.

Draco displayed the pictures and played the videos for all to see. At the moment the Weasley's and Hermione's mum and brother had showed up from getting Ginny's patronus. The Weasley had seen the picture and video of Ron and Pansy.

"You mother fucker I will kill you and your family" yelled Ron while sending a Avada Kedavra at Draco and his family. Hermione had jumped in front of her new family and took the curse and fell into Lucius' arms.

"Thank you for being a dad I never really had. Please take care of Draco for me I love him more than anything. He will need you." Said Hermione while cupping Lucius's cheek and then she was gone.

Lucius was shocked at her words and actions. It was the first time that his cold heart had actually broken. There were countless popping sounds signaling Aurors had arrived. But Lucius held Hermione closer to him and refused anyone to take her from him. Until finally he let her go so the Aurors could take her. He turned to the Parkinson's "the contract is voided and I vow on my blood that there will never be a partnership between my family and yours". He turned to Ron I will make sure you never see the light of day out of Azkaban, you killed the only daughter I would accept in my family." With that he turned to Hermione's mum.

"Mrs. Granger what did your daughter mean by that 'thank you for being a dad I never really had' her father has to be that father. I am confused." Asked Lucius.

"Hermione's biological father had raped her and so has her stepfather. I wasn't able to protect her but they are in jail for their crimes and I have divorced my second husband when I found out what he did. The one thing Hermione ever wanted was a father to love and protect her. And she found it in you." Replied a sobbing Mrs. Granger who was pulled to Lucius's arms.

The people that was in the room were crying tears of sorrow from hearing Hermione's life story that no one had known. The Aurors had Ron hand bound and silenced. And upon seeing the video of Pansy and Ron admitting they tried to kill Hermione during Christmas Pansy was in the same fate as Ron.

"Ronald Weasley I am ashamed of you. How can you try to kill someone you once called a friend. You are no son of mine." Sobbed Molly.

The Parkinson said the same thing to Pansy and left the manor. Lucius left Mrs. Granger in her sons care and went to his office. He pulled out a time turner he had taken from Draco's 5th year. He planned to go back in time to right before Ron Weasley casted Avada Kedavra.

He landed in the room that his past self was in and stunned everyone except his past self.

"Who are you and what have you done to my family and guest? Show your true self." Yelled the past Lucius. The future Lucius just left the room knew that his past self would follow. He went into his office.

"I am you obviously I came back to warn you that Miss Granger will die tonight and you can't allow that to happen. I know you are probably thinking 'good' but before you make your mind up I want you to look at this memory. Then you can decide what want to do." Replied future Lucius by putting the memory in the pensive that was on his desk.

The past Lucius watched the memory and came back and looked at his future self and they returned back in the room before everyone else woke up from the Stunning spell.

The future self waited in the shadows to stop Ron Weasley. Right when Ron started saying the spell future Lucius stupefied him. And then vanished.

The Aurors showed up and took Ron and Pansy to the ministry with the memories of those in the room and the evidence of Ron and Pansy admitting they gave Hermione the poisonous gift during Christmas break. The Weasley's left but not before Lucius had banned the Parkinson's from the manor and all future functions at Malfoy Manor. Harry and Ginny came out from under the invisibility cloak and ran and hugged Hermione and Draco. And they left with the Weasley's.

"Well since we are all family how about we sit down for some lunch. Oh Hermione welcome to the family." Said Lucius while pulling her into a hug. Draco was surprised at his father's actions and so were Narcissa and Mrs. Granger. Lucius showed him his memory and they all understood. Hermione got on her tip toes to place a kiss on Lucius's cheek and went to sit next to Draco. Lucius blushed while Narcissa giggled and smiled towards her daughter in law.

The four sat down and ate their meal and conversed with each other to get to know each other. By the end of the Easter holiday Mrs. Granger and her son was offered a wing in the manor and the two mothers planned their childrens vow renewal ceremony. The men groaned and Hermione join her mother and mother in law.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Draco and Hermione and the rest of the students returned to school to notice that two of their classmates were missing. They would be finding out what was going on the next day when it will be in the Daily Prophet. If you looked up at the head table you would see twinkling blue eyes that belonged to the headmaster and Severus rolling his eyes at said headmaster.

Of course the two professors have heard from Lucius and Narcissa about the events that had happened. Severus was happy to see his godson and his wife safe and happy. Lucius had showed him the memory of what happened before Lucius went to the past to change the events.

The students were excused from the great hall and they went to bed with many questions.

The next morning at breakfast it was utter chaos after the Daily Prophet was delivered. Some were angry at Ron and Pansy and some were angry that Hermione was accepted by the Malfoy's. You see there was a notice in the paper of Draco's and Hermione's vow renewal. Some of the pureblood girls in Slytherin were hoping for the chance with the Malfoy Heir.

Draco just sent glares at those girls and told them that they never had a chance and to just give up and move on. The girls took the words to heart knowing that the Parkinson's were now banned from Society and they didn't want that for their fate.

Theo said congratulations to Draco and went back to his breakfast. The Gryffindors on the other hand were shunning Hermione for marring the enemy until Harry stood up.

"She doesn't need nor care for your approval she has mine and yes I was there along with Ginny at the wedding so if you have a problem, well to fucking bad and mind your own business." Yelled harry for all to here. He received a standing ovation from the other houses and professors. It seems that Hermione and Draco's marriage will bring house unity to Hogwarts with Harry's help.

With that Hermione and Harry, Ginny and Draco left the great hall heading to their classes. The rest of the day Hermione and Draco received countless of congrats. They finally headed to their rooms to sleep.

The rest of the term went by with students getting stressed the closer that OWLS/NEWTS came. But finally the tests were finally over and now Draco and Hermione with the teachers finally put the final touches to the great hall for the graduation ball.

"We are finally done with school and we only have our vow renewal to come and go and we can live our lives in some peace and quiet. Maybe have a few children running around and you finding your dream job even though you don't have to work. But I know you want to." Said Draco hugging Hermione from behind.

"I have been thinking about starting my own business. I want to be a graphic designer. What that is that I will design logos, ads, stuff in that area for companies and business. And eventually own my own Magazine or Newspaper company. What do you think?" replied Hermione.

"Anything you want love. You can join Malfoy Inc. and be our PR and start your business there." Replied Draco.

"That would be great Draco. Thank you for loving me." Replied Hermione giving Draco a mind blowing kiss.

Two weeks later was Hermione's and Draco's vow renewal and Hermione was in her room getting the final touches done on her hair when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" said Hermione.

"Hermione you look beautiful, just like a Lady Malfoy always should. But I was wondering if you wanted me to walk you down the aisle." Said Lucius.

"I would love for you too but my brother wants to do it. He was always my protector when we were young. I hope you don't mind." Replied Hermione.

"Not at all dear and you may call me Lucius or father, whatever wish. And you are very beautiful." Replied Lucius kissing her head and leaving her room.

The wedding went beautifully just like the first time around but this time Draco had Harry, Theo, and Blaise as his Groomsmen and Hermione had Ginny, Luna and Minerva as her bridesmaids. Severus was sitting next to Hermione's mom and Lucius and Narcissa on the other side watching Severus flirt with Mrs. Granger shamelessly.

Towards the end of the reception found Severus and Mrs. Granger in a heated snogging session. Hermione was happy for her mom to find someone that would treat her right and Hermione hoped that Severus would become her second stepfather. Hermione found her brother making out with Astoria Greengrass. Hermione was happy for her family but she was happier that she was going to have a big and loving family she always wanted.

-years later-

Hermione and Draco had 3 children 2 boys and a girl. They are still happily married and loved and doted on their grand children. Lucius and Narcissa loved having the manor filled with children and laughter.

Severus did marry Hermione's mum and became the Headmaster when Albus and Minerva had passed on. They had a son together who grew up to be just as smart as Hermione and the potion master and teaches potions.

Hermione's brother had married Astoria Greengrass and had 4 children 2boys and 2 girls. And many grandchildren.

Harry and Ginny Married and had 3 children as well, 2 boys and 1 girl. And many grandchildren.

Pansy and Ron served 25 years in Azkaban and left London to the Americas to marry and children of their own.

Everyone else lived to live their dreams and happy fulfilling lives until they passed.

THE END

**The part of the story where Hermione was raped by her father and stepfather really happened to me. I have found others that I consider fathers to me. I never did marry and I don't plan to. I live day to day with the pain and hurt that my father and stepfather had caused but day by day I live my life to the fullest. My rapist have gone to jail for their crimes but not their full terms due to them being on good behavior. Now I live thousands of miles away from both but I will always never feel safe. But I have my friends and the rest of my family for support. Thank you for reading this story I hope you enjoyed it. It helped me heal a little more as well. Have a good day and god bless.**


End file.
